100 Words, 100 Years
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: Sequel to Handle ID: Angel. A drabble series spanning the first hundred years or so of Angel and John's new existence. NOTE I have officially reached the cross into the Star Trek verse with eventual Reaper!Bones! Finally finished!
1. 1 through 6

**Welcome to the madness and newest installment in the Angel!Verse (don't ask me how I ended up with an entire verse btw)! This little sequel to Handle ID: Angel is going to be a drabble and double drabble series spanning the first hundred years or so of John and Angel's life after Olduvai. Note, these won't all be in first person like the other longer stories. Mostly, this is just fun and games for me! Hope you enjoy!**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the movie sadly does NOT belong to me. Anything/one you don't recognize is mine all mine! You might be able to pursuade me to borrow Angel though. My beta askita's already done it! lol.**

**(BTW, I'm combining these first 6 into one chapter to match the rest of the fic. If you end up with trouble reviewing on later chapters, just send me a quick PM or something. Thanks!)**

_1. Reunion_

The light of day was nearly blinding, but it was the familiar sound of guns cocked in our direction that had me wincing into John's neck. There was nothing like a good ole' fashion R.R.T.S. welcome party. In the midst of the orders to put our hands up and drop our weapons (rather idiotic orders as John's arms were still rather full with my near-helpless body), I suddenly heard a voice rising above the din.

"Hold your fire! They're ours!" The line of Marines before us parted, and the Kid, defiant and alive, strode through. "They're ours."

_2. Weariness_

Per the usual protocol, the battered R.R.T.S. members and the single surviving scientist were loaded up on a transport and taken directly back to headquarters as opposed to, say, a hospital. As the ranking solider on duty closed and secured the door behind the little band, he allowed himself only a moment of pity and apprehension. He and his men were still awaiting clearance to head down to the Ark, so they couldn't know what to expect yet. Still, judging by the exhaustion and horror exuding from those survivors, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to enjoy it.

_3. Decoy_

Who knew my brother had a talent for sleight-of-hand? I didn't, and the UAC physicians who'd shown up at the base certainly didn't either. While Angel threw a violent fit at the strangers' attempts to draw blood samples from "her" team, John used her timely distraction to fish several syringes and vials from the pack he carried. Then, as Angel continued to berate the cowed idiots, John himself drew blood from all five of us.

I was the only one who noticed that two of the vials were already full when he pulled them from her pack.

_4. Limp_

We holed up in medbay while Doc from R.R.T.S. 4 closed up Duke and Sam's wounds. I didn't need him to say their prognosis wasn't great. Duke's ankles were pretty mangled, and the stab wound in Sam's thigh looked infected. Damned if Sam acted like anything was wrong, though; she just gritted her teeth. My twin might not be a Marine, but she sure is strong.

I only saw dismay when Doc mentioned how large the scar was going to be. It seemed like such a small thing to worry about that I almost laughed outloud. Angel gave me one of those looks of her's, and I managed not to say anything about women and vanity. She took my sister's hand, but Sam barely seemed to notice.

To my shock and dismay, it was Duke who actually made her smile. He just dragged himself across his bed to lean toward her with a grin and some quip about "having matching limps." They exchanged a pair of smiles that looked frighteningly familiar: I'd seen the same one on my lover more than once.

Comprehension and horror dawned. Angel elbowed me in the ribs before I could say a word.

_5. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie_

After the first debriefing, the higher-ups confined us to the barracks for the night. John carried Sam down the stairs, while Kid and I helped Duke down. Once there, another issue reared its head. We surveyed the beds of our dead friends and wondered the same thing. Kid actually said it.

"How the hell we gonna sleep?"

A few sheets, garters, and three mattresses later, we had one massive bed on the floor. Kid opted for his bed, but the rest of us piled on like puppies to sleep. It was comfy.

Awkward, but comfy.

_6. See How They Run_

The next few days were fairly routine. Sleep, eat, debrief, pass out. Sleep, eat, debrief. Sleep again, eat, report to infirmary for a check up, eat again, pass out. There were only a few moments on novelty: one being the first time John and I realized we could eat our way through the entire mess hall if we wanted. Fuck if I have ever been so hungry. Seemed to burn off easy though. Here's to a C24-improved metabolism.

The next novelty was one I should have avoided. At least, I would have if I'd known what it would lead to.

About the third day, I suddenly craved routine, normalcy, anything but what life had become after Olduvai. I woke up around 5:30 (we'd realized we didn't need near as much sleep as before) and decided to join the day teams for a run.

For the first time in my life, I felt what John must on those mornings. My body began to move in a way that was more that effortless. It was... thrilling. Absolutely exhilarating. I couldn't help myself; I could only revel in the sheer joy of motion. The mistake was forgetting everyone watching.


	2. 7 through 10

**So I decided to just upload in sets from now on. Maybe it'll help those of you who are buried with time to have these combined. No clue how many more I'm going to do before starting on the sequel. Mostly these are just for me.**

**So, we have Sam's POV, Ma Mahonin's POV for a double drabble, Dallas-centric, and Kid-centric. These were fun just because I could bring Ma and Dallas out to play. They are definitely 2 of my favorite side characters in a quite a while, and I can't get to play with them more in the prequel!**

**And no.. nothing belongs to me EXCEPT said side-characters and Angel. *pouts***

_7. You Wouldn't Understand_

About a week after Olduvai, Duke started pulling away from me. At first I thought John warned him off, but a word with Angel belied that. Then, I thought it was losing Destroyer, but it wasn't grief in his eyes; it was horror and shame. I couldn't take not knowing so I asked, and was stunned by what he said.

Was he a monster because he could be infected? I didn't think so. I'd never thought so.

I told him that, but he didn't believe me. He just shook his head and muttered that I wouldn't understand.

_8. Grief_

No mother should have to bury her sons. I'd cried that five years ago at Jacob's grave, and now I found myself in that dark place again as we laid my Asher to rest. Laid an empty coffin, really. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye; his body's abandoned somewhere I'll never know.

My boys, both gone. God, my _boys._ All grown into men and gone away to dark places no one should ever see. I wondered how I could stand to see them go away to wars, but this is so much worse. There's no coming back from cold holes in the ground. I close my eyes to block out the sight, but I just see the graves behind my eyelids. See the faces of my boys.

A small hand slides into mine, and I don't have to open my eyes to know it's my baby girl. I didn't give birth to the child, but she's been mine for years now. I squeeze her hand, knowing she's feeling the same loss I am. I'll allow myself tears for just a moment; then I'll be strong again for her. I know she's always been strong for me.

_9. You've Got a Friend_

Dallas watched his friend stride towards him and wondered if she realized how much attention she attracted now. She'd changed; she'd never moved that confidently or gracefully before. She was... fluid, he thought. He glanced at his lover, and saw Shane had noticed, too. They shared a look of understanding, and then Angel reached their table sinking into a chair. Dallas didn't wait for her to speak.

"So, the rumors are true." She opened her mouth as if to lie to him, then changed her mind.

"Yes."

"Well then, how can we help?"

_10. Debt_

"You aren't coming with us, are you?" The Kid shook his head, almost wishing he was. Angel smiled at him, softly. "You'll be fine. You're turning into a helluva soldier, you know?" He ducked his head, not comfortable with the compliment. He looked up and saw her eyes grow serious. "You've gotta quit taking that shit, though." He started to argue, but she shook her head. "I mean it: no more drugs. You owe me two lives now. Yours and mine. Getting clean is the least you can do." Swallowing hard, he nodded his agreement.


	3. 11 through 15

**Here's the next set! This was actually a really REALLY hard set to write. I had so much emotion that I wanted to convey, and I'm really not sure I succeeded. Plus, I've been sick as a dog, and focusing even on 100-200 words was far more difficult than it should have been. Either way, hope you enjoy!**

_11. Don't Talk to Strangers_

It took me a while to realize I was being watched. The Olduvai survivors were drawing attention around base, of course, but I hadn't realized I was being singled out.

I began to notice strangers hanging around, people who my instinct screamed did _not_ belong in a group of soldiers. No, these men seemed more like scientists or hell, stalkers; they were far too observant in a frankly creepy way. As if I was their newest specimen.

I stuck to open areas and crowded places, but it was only a matter of time before they struck.

_12. To the Rescue_

They came for me late one afternoon while I was in the infirmary, trying to organize things for whoever my replacement would be. I hadn't been concerned at the sound of footsteps behind me, but when I looked over my shoulder, I realized I knew none of the 4 men behind me, and all wore the UAC patches on their gear.

I hate to say it, but I panicked.

I tried to dive between them to the doorway, but one then another of them reached out and grabbed my arms. I had to force myself not to throw them across the room. They knew it too, taunting me, laughing at the freak pretending to be human.

Then I heard a shout, and Doc burst through the door along with the rest of R.R.T.S. 4. The team surged forward, ripping me from the strangers' hands and all but beating them senseless.

Doc was the last to get his licks in, sending one booted foot hard into the leader's stomach.

"You don't fuck with one of us." The rest of the men nodded, and one even smiled at me. I nodded back.

I hadn't known they cared.

_13. Down the Drain_

She'd try to tell John. She _had_, but he'd barely heard her. Angel knew he was terrified for Sam, but damn if some selfish part of her didn't want her lover to worry about _her_ first... like he'd done as long as they'd been together.

That night, curled up on their communal bed, she found she couldn't sleep. The walls of the barracks closed in, and silently she slipped from the covers, ignoring John's eyes watching through the dark.

She made her way to the showers, trusting the water to cover the sound of her sobs.

_14. We Need to Talk_

Conversations between Angel and John grew strained. She wanted them gone, now, no exceptions. Normally he'd be willing to go with her, but there was Sam, who was still barely walking, and how the hell was John supposed to leave her when he'd just got her back? His protective streak had crashed headlong into Angel's stubborn side and caused more than a little friction.

He didn't understand; Angel had never put her wishes ahead of someone else's safety. What the fuck had changed?

Doc finally mentioned what he'd seen, and John realized everything had changed.

_15. A Promise_

She'd slipped from their bed for the third night in a row. Doc's words lay heavy on John's heart. Why hadn't she told him? Or had she? In which case, why hadn't he listened?

He pulled himself away from Sam, forcing himself to trust she would be safe with Duke beside her.

Then he silently headed for the showers. Angel had a habit of soaking away any stress or fear. Sure enough a towel was hanging on her stall door. It was only the C24 that allowed him to hear her sobbing. He let out a ragged sigh at the sound, then stripped out of his clothes and slipped in behind her.

She didn't turn around, though he knew she knew he was there. He turned her to face him, swallowing at the pain in her eyes.

"I talked to Doc." She didn't speak, just looked away. He reached out and turned her face back to his, then leaned in to kiss her softly. "I won't leave you alone. That's a promise."

The next kiss was fierce, and she returned it with equal passion. They clung to each other long after the water ran cold.


	4. 16 through 20

**So I finally got the next set done. I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, 16 is from my darling grouch, Doc. He'll make an appearance in the eventual prequel, so I hope you like this glimpse of him!**

**(As always, I don't own anything you recognize. *pouts*)**

**16. AWOL**

They held the trial yesterday. Acted like it was a shock or some bullshit. Hell, half the base knew R.R.T.S. 6 would run.

All but the Kid. I guess that's a good thing. Seems to be shaping up nicely now he's past the withdrawal. Thank God for that; I was seein' far too much of him in my infirmary while he dried out.

Guess it's just my infirmary now. With Angel and Reaper gone, I'm the only medic worth shit left round here. Fuck, $10 says I'll get stuck covering all three positions without a damn pay raise.

**17. Company Policy**

I should have known I'd be nearly as dangerous to the UAC as John and Angel, that I'd be just as much of a target.

Corporate intrigue is just as deadly as a military coup, no matter how bloodless the outcome might appear.

No, I should have known better. My brother and his lover are just property to UAC, now, just a couple lab animals that they want back.

But me? I'm the good little scientist who stole the aforementioned animals right from under their nose.

I won't be forgiven; I just hope they only kill me.

**18. Alpha Male**

My boyfriend is a bad ass.

Really that should have been obvious when he earned the handle of "Reaper." Or fuck, when the C24 kicked in. Standing up to Sarge? That takes balls. Standing up to Sarge and _winning_? Like I said: bad ass.

Somehow this was more impressive. Fucking UAC sent an entire platoon of mercenaries after us, and they managed to catch John alone.

Again: he was _alone._ One man (with C24, but still) against 20+ mercs. Out-numbered = understatement.

He kicked their asses with a _shovel. _A freaking shovel.

Seriously, that's damned sexy.

**19. On Display**

I never thought I'd say this, but I love hackers.

Really, _really_ love hackers. Lucky me, Sam turned out to be one.

After Reaper's run in at the construction site, Sam got huffy and started talking about going on the offense against the UAC, and man what an offense she chose.

She somehow managed to route half a dozen computers through half a dozen countries and servers, and then, all at once with one tap of a button, the footage she managed to bring back from Olduvai was up on every major news website.

Hello Samantha indeed.

**20. A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins with a Single Step**

Who would of thought Duke would be the one to take the move the hardest? He had his Sam now, after all, and it wasn't like he'd really enjoyed being a grunt. Especially not with Destroyer gone.

That was the problem though: Destroyer was _gone_. He'd never lived somewhere that D wasn't right next door, or hell, right down the hall, or right in the next bunk over.

They moved from one town to the next, stayed in motels and apartments and shitty little trailer parks. Wherever Reaper thought they'd be outta sight. Those were never really home though. Never any place any of the four of them wanted to stay.

Now, though, this little bitty town in the ass end of nowhere Montana looked to be shaping up as home for Reaper and Angel as long as they could stay. For Sam who'd gave him a painfully hopeful look in front of an old Victorian on ten acres with a battered real estate sign in the lawn.

This could be home, her eyes said clearly.

Duke squared his shoulders and took one careful step into the doorway.


	5. 21 through 25

**Whee I've FINALLY got another set of these up! BTW, we have officially dropped into the cross from the Doom verse into the Star Trek 2009 verse. I'm going to be playing with the Trek-timeline a bit, of course, mostly cuz half of these wars would have taken place before the Doom movie ever happened, which obviously doesn't work. Anyway, if you can deal with the slightly off-canon history, you should enjoy this. Soon we will have Reaper!Bones!**

**21. What's-His-Name**

He's still John. It's a small thing to be grateful for, I know.

You should realize though, my man's stayed "Duke," and no one calls Specialist Smith anything but "Angel" (besides John of course, and even that's seldom). Now even the new guy is "Dallas" only. Must be a military thing, I guess. One more way I'm odd one out.

At least his partner's name is Shane. Leaves me feeling a little less unusual.

And John is still John. Lucky for me, no one would believe peace loving hippies would name their son something as violent as "Reaper."

**22. Homecoming**

When that old truck rolled into my driveway, I knew it was my baby girl come home to get me. It was no surprise to me to see her slide out all graceful and predatory like she'd been the last time I'd seen her.

It was a surprise to her that I was already ready to leave. True, it'd been four years, but I'd always known she'd come back. It's not in her to abandon her loved ones. Luckily, those bastards who'd been watching my house hadn't known her that well. The military gave up after a year, and the scientist types weren't far behind. Far as they knew, that girl never contacted me once.

Course they never searched my junkmail for postcards or kept an eye on my email for spam. My girl's a clever one. You should never underestimate her.

I didn't. That's why I had my money withdrawn from my accounts long before she got here, had a bag packed with anything I couldn't leave behind. Just pictures mostly and two flags tightly folded to remind me of what we'd lost.

Then I left with the daughter I still had, and I never looked back.

**23. New and Improved **

We thought the UAC was finally done with us, and I guess they were. But unfortunately for the world, they were not done with genetic research.

' Augments.' That's what the new generation 'supermen' were called. Like they were just some fancy upgrade for the human race. The scientists probably thought they really were.

By the time the Augments were revealed to the world, it was too late for any of us to stop what would come. We let the world prepare for a new age of science and discovery; John and I prepared for war.

**24. Superiority **

I almost wish I could say I was surprised when that asshole Khan took power and set the Eugenics Wars into motion, but I wasn't.

Guess I was in the minority. The scientists didn't count on their creations turning on their creators. So much for controlling the infected's mutations on Olduvai; the arrogance and aggression were still very close to the surface in these new Augments. Close enough to create tyrants.

I guess that old adage is true: absolute power corrupts absolutely.

With that in mind, I can only wonder how long Angel and I will stay sane.

**25. All is Fair in Love and War**

The Eugenics Wars bled into WWIII over the course of nearly a decade.

It did _not_ touch our home. Bozeman, Montana, population 623 humans and 2… well more-than-humans, stayed out of the line of fire.

That most of that safety was due to a pair of hidden, would-be-hated pre-Augments was something the townsfolk didn't need to know. It was enough that John and Angel were there in the shadows , keeping their family and neighbors safe.

That they killed to do it was something else those normal people never needed to know.


	6. 26 through 30

**This series was going to be longer at one point, but after writing this last set, the series feels strangely complete. I may revisit it later, but for now I think it's done! We have successfully brought John and Angel through the interim to the world as Starfleet knows it. Congrats to everyone who stuck around lol.**

**BTW there WILL be a Reaper!Bones sequel eventually, but right now I really want to focus on finishing up some of my other WIPs before I dive into that. *huggle***

**Anything you recognize was never mine in the first place.**

_26. With a Bang_

It was a hell of a way to end a war. A hell of a way to end some 600 million human lives.

600 million. That number doesn't even sound real.

Nuclear holocaust. That doesn't sound real, either.

Still, it's truth. A horrifying, brutal truth. Just a reminder that throughout history, human kind has nearly sent itself into extinction on more than one occasion.

It's moments like these, watching the devastation on the TV and thanking God we're all still safe in the U.S. (for the moment at least), that sometimes I regret being born human.

_27. Sightseeing_

It's in the wake of the war that John and I first venture out of Bozeman and back into the world. We wander for a few years doing what we can to help the world piece itself back together. We went to what was left of all the beautiful places the military had never sent us to... Places left in little more than pieces after the bombing.

It brought back memories of our time in R.R.T.S... And worse: memories of the carnage that was Olduvai. Only this time there was no scientist or experiment gone wrong to blame.

_28. The New Kid_

2063 was an odd year to say the least.

Reaper and Angel had only been back a few months from their little international road trip, and the twins were seriously enjoying their new and more durable pair of godparents. That led to some of the oddness: the twins started an all out prank war with Reaper. Some of the shit Reaper pulled in retaliation to the infamous pancake incident had to be seen to believed.

Anyway, that was about the time all the truly bizarre shit started happening. Some scientist set up some kind of new drive on his spaceship or something. Hell who knows what it was exactly.

The point is that someone followed him home. An entire freaking race of someone. Suddenly Reaper and Angel were no longer the the only aliens among us. Or, you know, alien _like_.

That probably wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that Vulcans seriously annoyed Reaper's C-24 enhanced senses. He couldn't explain it; he just said they made his head itch.

Angel figured he was pissed he wasn't the only super strong super smart guy around anymore. The man _was _the jealous type, after all.

_29. Logic_

It took Ma's ability to see through bullshit to realize that John and Angel were going to need to leave again, and sooner than expected. While the others in their makeshift family never noticed, Ma caught on right away to the fact that the Vulcan ambassadors paid far too much attention to the other incognito super-humans in their midst.

However they'd knew, it was clear the Vulcans had guessed what their family had been hiding for over a decade.

Yes, her baby girl had to leave again; now Ma just had to find the strength to let her.

_30. Forever and a Day_

We watched the world change and helped its boundaries stretch. We saw the stars reached and led others even farther. We met new peoples and learned the languages of those we already knew. We traveled farther than we ever thought and returned home to watch a small town thrive.

We changed our names more times than we could count and yet always remembered who and what we really were.

We loved for years and broke each other's hearts. We cried for weeks as we let our loved ones go.

We lived, and we lived forever.


End file.
